Sims Big Brother UK
Sims Big Brother UK is a spin-off British reality television series of the show Big Brother that will air exclusively online. The houseguests entered the house around the late May. There are 14 houseguests. This season will consist 8 episodes. This series will start on June 24, 2019. Sims Big Brother UK Theme Song Theme Song of SBBUK revealed Cast of Sims Big Brother UK 1 Some names of the houseguests were revealed on May 2, 2019. 2 of the houseguests made a late entry. Twists Gatecrashers- Ashley and Benjamin were the only gatecrashers to have entered the house as a secret couple on day 2. They were both granted immunity for the next eviction. Episode 1 Day 1 Half the cast Angel, Buck, Chris, Dorothy, Eleanora, and Miguel entered the house on day 1. They all competed in the 1st presidental comp: Treadmill Race. In this comp, the houseguests have to keep running on their treadmill until the last HG remaining wins. Miguel won and became president. He nominated Buck and Chris for eviction. Buck is evicted from the house! Episode 2 Days 1-2 Following Buck's eviction, the other half of the cast Patricia, Polly, Roman, Savannah, Sayori, and William entered the house and competed in the 1st vice president comp: Lifting Weights. In this comp, the houseguests have to keep on lifting weights until the last HG remaining wins. Roman won and became vice president. Miguel nominated Polly and Sayori for eviction. Roman chose not to save anyone. Polly is evicted from the house! Episode 3 Days 2-5 Following Polly's eviction, the houseguests competed in their 2nd president comp: Punching. In this comp, the houseguests have to keep on punching until the last HG wins. Dorothy won and became president. She nominated Roman and William for eviction. All houseguests competed in the 2nd vice president comp: Water Balloon Fight. In this comp, the houseguests have to throw their water balloons on each other until the last HG all dry without getting hit by a water balloon wins. Savannah won and chose not to save anyone. William is evicted from the house! Episode 4 Days 5-8 Following William's eviction, the houseguests competed in their 3rd president comp: Firedancing. In this comp, the houseguests have to dance around the fire without getting hit by fire. If they get hit, then they are out of the comp. Last houseguest standing without getting hit by fire will win. Ashley won and became president. She nominated Chris and Roman for eviction. All houseguests competed in the 3rd vice president comp: Zen Yoga Mats. In this comp, the houseguests have to practice doing yoga. Last houseguest standing will win. Dorothy won and chose not to save anyone. Chris is evicted from the house! Episode 5 Days 8-11 Following Chris' eviction, the houseguests competed the 4th presidental comp: Making Kawa. In this comp, the houseguests have to make kawa until the first houseguest finishes making their kawa will win. Eleanora won and became president. She nominated Ashley and Benjamin for eviction. Patricia was chosen as MVP and was nominated as a third nominee. All houseguests competed in their 4th vice presidental comp: Ohm My Mediation. In this comp, the houseguests have to practice mediating. If they stop mediating and gets up, then they are out. Last houseguest still mediating will win. It was a tie for 4 houseguests Benjamin, Miguel, Savannah, and Sayori. They all went to the tiebreaker round: Skinny Dipping. In this tiebreaker comp, the houseguest must be first to go skinny dipping into the jacuzzi to win. Benjamin won and became vice president. He chose to save himself and Eleanora put up Roman as a nominee replacement. Both Ashley and Roman are evicted from the house! Episode 6 Days 11-13 Following Ashley and Roman's evictions, the houseguests competed in the 5th presidental comp: Swing of Memories comp. In this comp, the houseguests are supposed to swing on their swing until the last houseguest remaining wins. Savannah won and became president. She nominated Angel and Ben for eviction. Miguel as mvp was nominated. All houseguests competed in their 5th vice presidental comp: Jacuzzi. In this comp, the houseguests are supposed to sit in a jacuzzi until the last houseguest remaining wins. Savannah won and became vice president. She chose not to save anyone keeping noms the same. Both Benjamin and Angel are evicted from the house! Episode 7 Days 13-15 Following Benjamin and Angel's evictions, the houseguests competed in their 6th presidental comp: Darts. In this comp, the houseguests have to throw darts on their dartboards. First 1 to score 10 points wins. Eleanora won and became president. She nominated Miguel and Sayori for eviction. Patricia as mvp was nominated once again. All houseguests competed in their 6th vice presidental comp: Video Games. In this comp, the houseguests are suppose to play video games until its game over for whoever loses first. Eleanora won and became vice president. She chose to save Patricia and put up Savannah as her nominee replacement. Both Savannah and Miguel are evicted from the house! Episode 8 Days 15-19 Following Savannah and Miguel's evictions, the final 4 girls faced the finale. Dorothy became president, all 3 Eleanora Patricia, and Sayori were nominated for eviction. With only 9% to win, Sayori was evicted and won $100. Patricia with 18% was also evicted and won $1000. Following Sayori and Patricia's evictions, Both Dorothy and Eleanora became the final 2 girls remaining. With 27% to win, Eleanora became runnerup and won $10,000. With 45% to win, Dorothy became the true winner of Big Brother UK and won $100,000. Summary Category:Big Brother